It's a girl?
by glnn bck
Summary: When Meta knight finally defeated Galactca Knight, Galactca Knight reveals a secret Meta Knight won't soon forget...
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about meta knight and galacta knight in love! (galactca knight's a girl)

So Glnn Bck hopes you enjoy this!

I'm out of breath, my heart is beating faster, my panting getting shorter, I gulped down some saliva hoping to get somewhat hydrated.

I looked down at my fallen enemy, galactca knight. I must admit he was tough, a very worthy foe. But in the end I was victorious.

"I have won!" I said breathless. "You may now address me as the greatest warrior in the galaxy!"

As I said my words of dominance my enemy slowly and wearily stood up.

"Indeed you did. Congratulations." He said. (Not at all sounding sad)

Odd, I thought his voice would not be so high, It's surprising he's talking at all.

"This I must admit was all well and fun." he said. "Maybe we could play again, cutie!"

That last word shocked me.

"W-WHAT!" I screamed, obviously confused.

At those words he giggled, and took off his mask to show an amazingly beautiful face. magenta skin with a very pretty smile of pearly white teeth, nice and rosy cheeks, and plum eyes thin and slanted with long eyelashes.

"Why the sudden outburst?" he (or maybe a she?) said. "It's only respectful of me to offer another challenge."

"B-BUT… Y-YOU… G-GIRL!" I stuttered.

"Of course I'm a girl did you think I was a boy?" She said, grinning.

"W-Well, y-yeah!" I said Still considerably shocked.

"Pthhh!... men" She said, quickly hiding her smile. Then as quickly as it went away it came back.

"No matter!" She (Can you believe it!) said, as she started walking towards me dropping her weapons as she did.

"What are you-"I said before getting cut off by being pulled into a kiss.

It wasn't too long until she pulled me out of the kiss smirking.

"You know Cappy Town right? Right. Meet me at the beach there tomorrow at five." She (I still can't believe it.) said. "But if you don't" She said seriously. "Your next battle won't be so lucky. Well, bye"

She winked me a farewell then grabbed her things and flew off.

Well, I just was suddenly set up for a date (By a girl I thought was a boy) I'd ignore it, but what if her threat meant something?

YAY! All credit for characters for this chapter go to the Nintendo Kirby dudes! ^-^

Glnn Bck out…


	2. Chapter 2 Home Again

Hope you like the second chapter!^-^

Now it took me awhile to get back home. Why? You ask. Well, I was extremely weak from the battle, so I couldn't just fly back to popstar.

Luckily I found a warpstar that was high over a rock. It was just low enough for my weak wings to hover to it.

When I grabbed on to it I was pulled forward at an incredible amount of speed. I haven't gone on one of these in forever, so my take off wasn't so relaxing.

I held on for dear life for about twenty seconds before it started to slow down, then pounded to the ground, disappearing. I tumbled for a while then rolled to a stop. That didn't help to the pain I already had.

I shook uncontrollably when standing up. I started to feel an ache in my stomach, adding to the dryness in my throat. I was very hungry and extremely thirsty right now.

"I need to get back to the castle." I thought out loud. "Maybe Hula left me some leftovers."

I then started to limp back home. It wouldn't be that far away, I can make it. And even if I can't, I'm sure chef Kawasaki wouldn't mind a visit from me.

As I predicted I was able to make it to the castle. But I took the long way there so the townsfolk wouldn't pity or worry about what happened to me.

I was climbing up the hill, it was ruff on my body, but being a war veteran, nothing wears you out any more.

Before I knew it I was at the castle gates.

"Hey Waddle dee!" I yelled.

I suddenly saw a figure jump from it's rest, startled about my sudden out burst. Then I saw a waddle dee with a blue cap poke his head out from the window above the gates.

"Oh, hey Meta Knight!" He said, while waving.

I like this waddle dee. He's not like the rest in many ways. Sometimes I would purposely go to the entrance gate just to chat with him. He's also very intelligent, sometimes our chat turn into talks about technology and ships.

"May I get in?" I asked.

"Say, what happened to you?" He asked. "You don't look so good."

Just as I thought.

"It's nothing. Please let me in." I said.

"Whatever you say, MK" he responded.

Then he cranked the handle, and slowly lowered the gate. I thanked him than walked inside, still limping.

When I made it to my room, I was more tired than ever before. I reached down for the key hidden under the mat. Wait… we don't have a mat. I sighed and knocked on the door with slight irritation.

"Hello?" I heard a female voice say.

"Hula, it's me." I said.

"Okay!" I heard her say.

The door opened to show a woman about four feet tall, wearing blue clothes, and had a long ponytail with a bow in her hair.

"Hi Meta Knight." She said. Then she gasped after taking a closer look at me. "Oh you poor thing! Come inside, I'll make you dinner."

She pulled me into the living room. She then sat me right in front of the t.v.

"There!" She said. "Now you watch t.v. and relax while I make you some soup." She said while leaving to the kitchen.

Hula is so sweet. She's a nice Christian girl, Who stayed at Cappy Town with us because she fell in love with my follower, Sword Knight.

I turned the t.v. onto my favorite show. Not too long after sword and blade came in.

"How was your mission MK?" Asked Blade Knight.

"Did anything happen?" added Sword.

I stiffened. Should I tell them that I got a date with Galactca Knight? … no.

"Nothing really." I said. "I just fought Galactca Knight."

My hand covered my mask where my mouth would have been. Then both Sword and Blade gasped.

"Who's Galactca Knight?" Hula asked, while giving me some soup.

"ONLY THE MOST GREATEST WARRIOR EVER! BABY!" Yelled Sword Knight."DUDE! DID YOU WIN?"

"Well…" I said. "Yeah…"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" He asked. "MY MASTER'S THE GREATEST WARRIOR EVER!"

"That must mean mine is too…" Blade said. "YIPPIE!"

"Congratulations." Hula said. As she hugged me. She loved hugs.

"Heh heh, yeah…" I laughed nervously.

I had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen…

Well hope you enjoyed! Please review! (No cuss words)

Glnn Bck out…


	3. Chapter 3 Aunt Hula

Yay! I got reviews! Please send more!

I hope you like the third chapter!

"No! I didn't mean it!" Galactca Knight screamed. They tightened the rope around her, ignoring the cry of pain and fear that escaped her lips. "MOMMY! DADDY!"

Her parents looked at her with great disappointment, and calmly walked away, not speaking a single word.

How could they do this to her? Hatred and sadness started to build up inside of her. She loved her parents, but they treated her like a toy. They threw her away.

"Please don't!" She begged.

They seemed to ignore her and got into position.

"Ready men?" said what seemed to be the general.

"Wait Stop!" She screamed.

"FIRE!"

A flash of white light appeared as she said her final word.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Meta Knight woke abruptly from his rest panting. Why had I just dreamed about Galactca Knight? Meta Knight slowly came to a normal breathing, but wouldn't move with those fresh images running around in his head.

Oh snap! I forgot that I had a date with her at five. I sighed and slid out of bed then put my mask and other accessories on.

When I came down for breakfast I saw Hula unusually happy this morning. I smiled under my mask, at least she had a good night's sleep.

"Alright guys!" She said. "We're having bacon this morning!"

"OH YEAH!" I heard a voice say.

I immediately knew who it was. I looked over and saw Blade waving his hands in the air in victory. When it came to food here, Blade is first in line.

"You always know just what we want don't you?" Sword said, walking into the room.

"Well I'll always know what you'll want." Hula said to Sword lovingly.

"Oh really?" I said.

I looked towards Sword. He glanced at me and walked away trying to ignore me. (I know he can't) I gave up on trying to embarrass him and walked to the small four seated table.

Of course Blade was already there with a fork and knife in each hand.

"Blade" I said. "Patience…"

"Oh yeah…" He responded nervously. "Sorry sir"

"No need to be." I replied.

I sat next to blade because I knew that Hula and Sword would want to sit next to each other.

Hula came up to us with four platters of sweet smelling, and crisp bacon. You wouldn't be able to tell, but we all were drooling. Hula had to be the best cook in all of dreamland. We'd ask where she learned to cook so good, and she'd always respond with the same answer [It's a family tradition.]

She sat down the platters and asked if any of us would like drinks.

"I'll have orange juice." Sword said.

"Give me some grape juice." Blade ordered.

She looked towards me.

"I'll just have a coffee." I said.

She nodded to all of us and went to get our refreshments. While she was gone I told Sword and Blade about my previous adventure. They tried to get me to talk about Galactca Knight, but I would come up with an excuse to get away from that subject.

"So what did he-" Sword said.

"Drinks!" Hula said interrupting our conversation.

"Grape juice for Blade,orange juice for Sword, and a coffee for Meta Knight." Hula said as she handed us our drinks and sat down.

Usually she would make us say a prayer before eating, but right now it's breakfast and you don't have to say prayer for breakfast.

"So did any of you any good dreams?" Hula asked.

"I had a dream that I got a badge for doing a remarkable thing in the army." Sword said.

"That's a good sign Sword." I said happily.

"Really?" asked Sword.

"You're going to be a great warrior some day." I told him.

"Thanks!" he said.

"I had a dream that I was at home with mom." Blade said sadly.

He stopped eating and stared at his food, Sword did the same not long afterwards since Blade's mother was his mother too. Hula hugged Sword while I patted Blade on the back.

"She's in a good place now guys." Hula said. "And she wouldn't want you to be sad about it."

But they still sat in silence. Me and Hula looked at each other expecting an idea to stop this sad moment of loss.

"uh, how about you Meta Knight?" Hula asked in desperation."What was your dream?"

I froze for a second trying to think of what to say. Because my dream was not happy. I leaned in closer to her.

"My dream was scary." I whispered.

"Oh…" She responded.

"Hey boys want to hear about my dream?" She suddenly said all happy and such.

"Sure…" They both said, glumly.

"Okay!" She said. "I had a dream last night where I was on a beautiful beach, with a sunset."

Blade suddenly started to chuckle.

"With Sword Knight?" He said mockingly.

Sword suddenly looked like he was about to pounce on Blade any second.

"Actually, no…" She said. "I was with this girl who looked like Kirby but was purple with small angel wings. We were playing tick tack toe with a stick drawing the x's and o's. We were talking about her mother whose name was… worrier?... I'm not sure… but she kept calling me aunt Hula."

When she finished we all were looking at her, envisioning her story.

"That is a very interesting dream…" Blade said.

"Yeah…" Sword said. "What could it mean?"

"This is an important dream." I said. My eyes turned green in thought.

They all looked up towards me.

"Why Meta Knight?" He asked.

"I'm not quite sure." I answered. "But I get the feeling it's supposed to tell us something."

We sat there thinking what it possibly might have meant.

"Well I don't know about you guys…" Said Blade. "But I'm finishing my bacon."

"Agreed!" The rest of us said at the same time.

We all finished up our food and the rest of the day went pretty normal. Me, Sword, and Blade guarded the castle. Hula went out to watch over Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby so they could take a hike. King Dedede yelled at us a few times. And Kirby defeated another N.M.E. monster.

Yep, just a typical day… until 4:30.

"Umm, guys I have to leave." I told everybody.

"Why?" Hula asked, looking up from her book.

"Just taking a walk." I lied. "I'll be back at in time for dinner."

"Okay!" She said. "Take care!"

I shut the door behind me. That went easier than I thought. Oh well… Time for my (gulp) date…

What's going to happen? You don't know yet!

I hope you liked It!

Glnn Bck out…


End file.
